Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150211183604/@comment-25065826-20150213213128
I sit up in bed with a groan. 3:30 am?! WHAT?! The buzzing coming from the speakers in my room is the alarm set last night. Even though I knew about it, this is too early. Urgh. I change into some loose trousers, and a random top. I look like I could be a normal person. But opening my door, there's a hoodie hanging on it. Hmm. I put it on without a second thought. I'll need warmth. The knives I'm given at breakfast require special hiding to keep up the image of innocence. I only then notice the knife shaped pockets inside my hoodie. Lined with silk or something, I guess so that the knives don't catch on the fabric, and are easily accessible when I need them. Which I will try with everything I have not to. I put the knives in there, regardless. I'm groggy, but about half an hour later, my mind is restless. I'm blowing up Mecca. I'm going to detonate a bomb, and blow up Mecca, and maybe throw knives at people, and blow up Mecca... And I'm meant to be 14. We are told to meet in the canteen in 10 minutes. I don't know what to expect, until I'm sat in front of Cloner, Scar-guy-who-is-apparently-known-as-'Osiris', and the big bodyguard guy. I get 8 large knives and 4 tiny ones. They're the wing ones I liked. All of the other knives are identical, I realise. Branded killing machines. I feel sick. "Guys, we're heading off in a few minutes, but I have teams." He precedes to name people in pairs or threes, and I'm paired with an 'El', who I have no idea of who they are. And then the horror begins. Each group is assigned a person. A random mutant, we are told. Committed to their cause. I'm questioning the use of 'committed' when he tells us their purpose. They are the bombs. But no one replies, we're shocked into silence. After the meeting, when I see her face, I know my partner. It's Cloners girlfriend. El. And... our... the... He's... He's 15. Brown curly hair, and so innocent. Containing a bomb on a timer, this boy, this unlucky, screaming boy, has his life on an edge. In a few hours, he will literally be dead. I feel so awful, I can't explain. We have to drag him onto the minibus we are put into, and put him by the window, to stop him convulsing in fear. I then realise, Jordan and Taylor aren't on the minibus. They're on a different one, I know, because they are blowing up Mecca, too. Bile threatens to rise in my throat. We are given a phone type thing, with internet connection and a few contacts - the other member(s) in your group, and Cloner. There's music and headphones with it, too, I guess to blend in with the locals, who aren't plotting to kill people and blow up an Islam city. El seems really nice though, weirdly nice to be with Cloner. Maybe she is the reason he's sometimes in a good mood. She engages conversation, and seems just as reluctant as me to blow up Mecca. But she knows that there's no chance of herself betraying her cause with a certain internet on her mobile... It's about 4:15. We're in Sweden, going to Saudi Arabia. Which will take HOURS. Well, it would, but we seem to get there in a few hours short - I'm guessing we have a mutation that helps, and a shortcut. We have to travel on public transport for the rest of the way, which works out as about an hour of the journey. Before leaving the minivan, I have a plaster put on my scar to 'cover it up', and before I know it, I'm pinning the 15 year old boy subtly against a bus shelter, awaiting my ride to explosion city.